fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airzel and Nuza vs. Scar, Crimson's Switch, and Trent and DF vs. Jane and Crimson's Switch! Episode 62
10 minutes later... Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Uppercut! ( Shade uppercuts his opponent with a black and red fist ) Scar) Ability Activate! Stardust OverDrive! ( Spreading his 6 long and spikey wings to full length, Blazar Dragonoid twists his body like a twister and dives down at the enemy Bakugan. Any Bakugan hit straight on with this ability will suffer major damage and those who aren't directly hit and knocked off their feet by Blazar's giant wings ) ( Blazar Dragonoid heads towards Shade and goes above his head ) ( Shade trips and grabs Blazar Dragonoid by his legs ) ( Blazar Dragonoid flies into the sky ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Closegright! ( Shade flies into the air and clotheslines his opponent to the ground ) ( Shade pushes his body up and puts his arm over Blazar Dragonoid's neck ) ( Shade and Blazar Dragonoid head downwards ) ( Ovorier blocks Photonoid's attack ) ( Photonoid goes for a lower blow ) ( Ovorier swings her blade ) ( Photonoid falls backwards ) ( Shade and Blazar Dragonoid land on Photonoid ) Nuza) Ability Activate! Crashing Blades! ( Ovorier smashes her blades onto the opponent ) ( Ovorier jumps into the air ) ( Shade rolls away ) ( Ovorier smashes his blades on Blazar Dragonoid ) ( Blazar Dragonoid pushes into Photonoid ) ( Blazar Dragonoid and Photonoid turn to their ball forms ) 5 minutes later... Crimson) Jane...You have a new partner... Jane) Why? Crimson) Because he got screwed and you're friends =D Jane) Mike... Crimson) Yep Jane) =D 5 more minutes... DF) TELL ME...We should get started... Trent) We should go started DF) Thanks Trent Trent) You're welcome, Daddy... DF) Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet-like from his palms ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burning Forceback! ( Sarieror creates a barrier of heat that pushes an opponent back ) ( Sarieror creates a barrier ) ( The comet gets pushed back towards Meteonoid ) DF) Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) Trent) Ability Activate! Shred Wave! ( Elorian swings his wings, created shredded waves of darkus energy, confusing enemies ) ( The shredded waves hit Meteonoid's comet ) ( The comet breaks apart ) Jane) Ability Activate! Chain Hold! ( Electrilyr grabs the opponent with her long chainy body ) ( Electilyr's tail wraps around Elorian's foot ) ( Electilyr pulls Elorian ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Beatings! ( Shadow Meteonoid beats the opponent down, using the shadows ) ( Meteonoid reappears and starts beating on Sarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burnover! ( Sarieror's body burns over with tremendous heat ) ( Meteonoid punches Sarieror a few more times and then stops ) Shadow Meteonoid) ...*Waves hand* I'M BURNING! *Walks away* Mike) Ability Activate! Swordsmenship Smash! ( Sarieror does many front flips, then clubs the opponent with his sword ) ( Sarieror jumps into the air ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) ( Meteonoid releases a beam ) ( Sarieror flips, unable to notice the beam ) BOOM! ( Sarieror turns to his ball form ) Jane) Ability Activate! Electro-flow! ( Electrilyr electrocutes the opponent with her whole body ) ( Elorian gets electrocuted ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Cosmic Crashbeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires an image of himself, followed by a beam, towards the opponent ) ( Meteonoid's image heads towards Electrilyr ) ( Elorian turns to his ball form, while Meteonoid's image crashes into Electrilyr ) ( Electrilyr gets hit by the beam and turns to her ball form ) Wolf and Persona vs. Pyro and DG and Airzel and Nuza vs. DF and Trent! Episode 63 Grade of Airzel and Nuza vs. Scar, Crimson's Switch, and Trent and DF vs. Jane and Crimson's Switch! Episode 62? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Shade Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Blazar Dragonoid Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Ovorier Category:Photonoid Category:Jane Category:Mike Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Trent Category:Elorian Category:Electrilyr Category:Sarieror